


Table For One

by JayStriders



Category: DirkJake - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Dirk, Celebrity! Jake English, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStriders/pseuds/JayStriders
Summary: What Happens when Dirk motherfucking Strider gets stood up





	Table For One

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen and up because there is a couple swear words and I just want to take precautions. Hope you enjoy. Shout out to AJ for convincing me to put this online.

The restaurant was crowded, which was expected of a place like this on a Saturday. What wasn't expected was that your date would be this fucking late. You glanced down at your watch again. Quarter to eight. You had made the reservation for six. Almost two hours late, you sighed and placed your head into your hands, careful not to crush your glasses.

"So much for that" you say. You cant believe you had agreed to go out with Vriska. You knew she was a bitch. You knew but you had been single for too long that you finally caved. You stared down at your glass of wine, well actually it was your fourth glass. 'At least Roxy would be proud' you thought.

"Excuse me." A voice startled you out of your thoughts. You glanced up to see your waiter, John, trying to get your attention. 

"Yes?" you asked, though you already presumed he was going to ask you to leave. 

"Well, you see" John stumbled. Clearly they had told the new guy to ask the awkward question. "We are quite busy tonight and a man has come in looking for a table for one. Since you are still waiting for your companion I was wondering if I could move you to the bar and give the man this table." The man blushed from embarrassment. He would have been cute, if he wasn't way to young for you. You pursed your lips in thought. 

"Alright, its not like my dates going to show up anyways."

"Thank you" John said, " your next glass is on the house as well." That perked you up a bit. You began to grab your stuff whilst John scurried away. 

"Stupid people, stupid dates. I'm done with relationships. I'm just going to marry Cal." you muttered to yourself as you stood. Someone cleared their throat from the other side of the table, making you jump. You glanced up and froze. Standing there was Jake motherfucking English. Actor, dancer, singer and your celebrity crush since you were sixteen.

You paled, he was so much more handsome in person. He smiled.

"I heard that you got stood up?" You nodded, throat too dry to speak. "That's shit." His accent had made your knees tremble. "So I was thinking. I don't really want to dine alone, and I'm sure being stood up isn't the best. Care to join me for dinner?" 

You stood there for a couple awkward minutes before your voice decided to work again. "S-sure" you stumbled. You quickly sat down before you did something embarrassing like faint, that would just be uncool. Jake sat down across from you. 

"So what's your name? Mines-"

"Jake" you said quickly. Your eyes grew wide as soon as you had realized what you had done. You were mortified. He on the other hand looked about on the verge of hysterics. "Sorry, my names Dirk. Dirk Strider. I don't mean to be creepy, I'm just such a big fan of yours. I'm completely mor-"

"It's alright" he interrupted, giggling slightly. "Your not the first fan I've met whilst in town." He had stopped laughing at that point, but his eyes shone with humour. Your face burned.

"So tell me Dirk, what's good to eat here?" He picked up the menu and began to browse it. 

You picked yours up quickly. "Well the roasted garlic is good, so is the seafood linguine." Your voice has started to even out and your face had started to cool down. 

"It all looks good but I'll trust you." He winked. By this time John had returned to take your orders. 

"So what will it be?" John said pulling out a pen. 

"We will have a roasted garlic to start and two seafood linguine's, is that alright for you Dirk? You just nodded. "Oh and I'll have a glass of red." He closed his menu and handed it to John, so you followed suit. 

"Coming right up." John left , menus in hand. 

You looked up at Jake. His brown hair was tousled and his face was covered in freckles, many more than the pictures had let on. Your stomach began to turn. 

"So Dirk, tell me, what do you do? Any hobbies?" He looked at you expectedly. 

"Oh" you swallowed, "well I work at a records shop just downtown called sburb records. When I'm not there I'm either at the electronics store or home building robots." As you spoke your voice became steadier. 

"That's awesome" he said, sounding genuinely interested. Just then John had shown up with his wine. "Thank you" he said nodding to him.

"What about you Jake? I know what you do for a living but what sorts of things do you do for fun?"

"Oh plenty of things. Hunting, reading. I collect guns." He paused" oh, I also don't mind a round of fisticuffs now and then as well." You gave him a puzzled look. "Wrestling" he replied, answering the unasked question. 

"Interesting" you sipped your wine. "So what brings you to Texas?"

"An audition actually. Kanaya Maryam is directing a movie, and Rose LaLonde the writer and close friend, asked me to audition and I just had to oblige."

"That's cool, whats it about, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well" He thought for a second, "probably shouldn't say anything but its about a young boy from England that comes out, so his parents send him-"

"Hey Dirk" said a feminine voice from behind Jake. You looked up and frowned, it was Vriska. 

"Hello" you replied, looking away. 

Jake turned around, "Oh hello, my name is Jake English, you must be Dirks date." Vriska nodded curtly, clearly irritated. 

"Yes I am, so if you do not mind Jake" she said his name like it left a bitter taste in her mouth, "I'll take my seat now. 

"I'm so sorry but I cant give it to you" he said sweetly. 

"And why is that?"

"Because Dirk here has been waiting here for two hours for you and you didn't show. You've lost your chance. Besides me and him are having a wondrous conversation, so goodbye ol' chap." 

Her eyes flashed with anger and she looked at you. "Dirk tell him to leave so we can get on with our evening." You glanced between the two of them before setting your mouth into a thin line. 

"No Vriska. You need to just leave. I didn't even want to go on a date with you in the first place. You are bitchy and mean so get your fishy ass out of here." You turned to look at her but not before seeing the smile that lit up Jake's face. 

She glared daggers into you making you shrink. " Fine Strider, but know I'm not done with you yet." She then turned and stormed out of the restaurant. 

"She was a right bitch wasn't she?" Jake remarked. You looked at him and broke out laughing, and soon he joined in. 

"Thank you for standing up for me, not many people do."

'It was my pleasure chap, a kind a beautiful person like you doesn't deserve to be treated like that." With that your face heated up again, but this time the blush ran down your neck as well. "Looks like our foods here" he said, looking towards John. "About time to, I'm famished."

"One roasted garlic." John placed it between you. "I'll bring your linguine out in a bit, once you guys have had time to finish this up, trust me you'll enjoy it so much it will be gone in no time." With that he left.

"Smells delicious" Jake said grabbing a fork. You hesitated. "Well dig in" he said taking a bite. You smiled and joined him. 

 

~TIME WARP~

"And so, that's how I ended up wearing a dress to Jane Crockers wedding" Jake said. both of you bursting out in laughter. 

"Finally, I've been wondering about that ever since I saw the wedding photos posted on Instagram." you replied smiling. 

Both of you had finished your dinners, desert included and had just been sitting and talking for what seemed like hours now. You were one of the last groups in the restaurant. 

"Excuse me." Your turned to look at John who had just arrived. "Just letting you know we are closing soon. I'll just leave your bill here." John placed it on the table top, along with a handful of those fancy mints. 

You reached down for your wallet intending to pay but Jake's hand shot across the table grabbing your wrist. "Don't worry,I got this." He smiled. 

"I can't possibly allow you to do that, you were intending on dining alo-" 

"Whose the rich celebrity here?" He quirked an eyebrow and smiled. 

"Fine" you mumbled, leaving your wallet where it was. He threw some twenties on the table before you both stood up. 

"Let me walk you to your car" he said turning to you and offering his arm. You smiled and gladly took it. The couple minutes it took to reach your car was spent in contented silence, both of you thinking. 

"Well this is goodbye" you said releasing his arm once you had reached the vehicle. 

"I guess it is, it was lovely meeting you Dirk, I hope your life goes well." 

“You too." He grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckles before backing away. 

"Hopefully I will see you again sometime?" he asked.

" Hopefully" you replied, smiling. You turned around and opened the driver side door. Suddenly you stopped and looked back, Jake was still looking at you. "Wait" you said, pausing. "Do you, do you maybe want to come back to my place?" It came out much quicker than you had meant it. 

Jake stopped and smiled. "I would love too."

~ONE YEAR LATER~

"I do" the man in front of you said. God did that accent make your knees tremble.


End file.
